Hikari and Aki
by ElizaBell3
Summary: Hikari and Aki are paired together and to Hikari's dismay, they are a perfect 'match'. Will they be able to outshine the others by making Aki a death scythe?
1. Hikari and Aki: The Next Big Success?

****Yield: I do not own Soul Eater, this is just a Fan-Fic*** Please Enjoy though!**

THIRD POV

Hikari awaited nervously outside the Death Room, her bright green eyes staring at the ceiling. "Hikari, please do come in!" says Lord Death, impatient with the student. The girl sighs and enters. "It has come to my attention that you do not have a weapon, Hikari." The Lord says, "You are to meet with Miss Albarn tomorrow after school-understand?" Hikari nods and retreats to the hallway.

"Oh hi Hikari!" greets Aki, a boy in Hikari's class with Lord Death's son. His eyes were orange, and his hair red, just as his name-Autumn. "You still looking for an awesome weapon? I'm still available!" He says, walking by. Hikari glanced at him meanly, but he ignored, as always. Aki was so annoying, practically begging her to be her weapon. He was also an axe-like weapon, of course Hikari's favorite. He was perfect for Hikari, if only she didn't hate him so much.

Hikari POV

Aki caught me off guard. I was just walking out of the door to Mr. Kid's classroom when he came out nowhere and ambushed me with questions. "Please Hikari! I am an axe just what you like! I even have three forms! Wanna see? Please!" He blabs on and on. I want to hit him in the face, oh how I wish I knew how to Maka-Chop. That reminded me that I had to go to her room. "Listen," I sigh, "I'll consider it. I'm meeting Miss Albarn right now to talk about finding a partner, would you mind coming?" I swear Aki just grinned ear to ear and squealed like a little girl on her birthday. "Of course I'll come!" He replies.

We walk to Miss Albarn's door and knock. "Come on in!" the teacher says from inside. When we are inside, she has a strange look on her face, but excited too. "I see you might've found a partner!" Aki nods quickly- giving me a head ache. "You're souls are a perfect match! I'm happy to report to Lord Death for you, if you like." She continues. I almost gag when she says 'perfect match'. I highly doubt this hooligan could be my perfect weapon. Sadly, though, we are paired together.

Aki POV

I have been waiting for this moment for years! Hikari is finally my miester! I've had a huge crush on her since kindergarten and it just grew more and more over the years. I still remember the first day at school….

*Flashback to 7 years ago- 's Kindergarten class*

My friend and I just sat down at a small table, looking at the door to see who'd be in our class. Suddenly, a beautiful green-eyed, straight black hair, little girl walked in. I stared and when she looked at me I just blushed in embarrassment.

*Flashback to Miss Gordian's fifth grade class*

That girl again! She just walked in, hair in a long ponytail, green t-shirt, and jeans. I'm amazed how much she'd changed but was still the same in a way. Her assigned seat was diagonal from mine and as she sat down, I pretended to read. I glanced up from the page to find her staring back at me. "What book is that?" She asks, "My name is Hikari by the way." I smile and reply. She tells me she's a miester dying for an axe or saber. I tell her excitedly that I am an axe. She giggles at me, blushing.

THIRD POV

Hikari stalks down the hallway, making sure that Aki wasn't following. As soon as she marked the coast as clear, Aki pops out from nowhere as always from behind. "What is with you, Aki?" Hikari yells. The boy shrugs and says, "What's the big deal?" Hikari mumbles and they walk into Mr. Kid's classroom. He has written on the board 'Sit with Partner'. Aki wiggles his eyebrows at his partner and she wants to slap that silly expression right off his face. They sit down near the back with some others. "Hello Class!" says Mr. Kid, erasing the perfect writing on the chalkboard. "I hope you enjoy this lesson today! It is about soul resonance." Some sighs are heard in the class, Hikari's being one of them. The teacher continues, "Which basically means synchronizing your soul wavelengths. It takes quite a bit of practice to pull off such a great doing, so make sure you children practice."

During Lunch, the intercom comes on and it acts as a mute button. "Hikari Hitoru and Aki Nakamuri please come to the Death Room. I repeat Hikari Kobayashi and Aki Nakamuri please come to the Death Room. Thank-you," It says. Hikari and Aki rise up from their seats to see what the matter is.

Hikari POV

I can't wait to see what's wrong with Aki and me! I bet they'll say we'll be too different to be together or something good like that. We enter the Death Room, where Lord Death and his son Death the Kid (Mr. Kid from earlier) are standing, awaiting our arrival. "We have some wonderful news, kiddos!" says the Lord, being his energetic self, "You and Aki are the perfect match! You wanted an axe after all, huh Hikari?" "Or a saber…" I whisper under my breath. Aki was just smiling so happily while the conversation went on, hoping most likely that it would never end. Me on the other hand, well I was hoping that the world randomly blew up or something right now.

Aki POV

This is probably the 2nd best news I've heard in my life! Hikari and I were partners! We would be together forever! She'd help me be a death scythe! I couldn't wait for our first mission. All I was hearing from Lord Death at the moment was, "Blah, blah, blah, Hikari, blah, Aki, blah, blah, blah." I was just picturing us- as a family! Little green eyed, red-haired angels! Suddenly, Hikari stomps on my foot. "Ouch!" I whine. "Did you even hear what Lord Death and Mr. Kid said?" She asks. I shrug. Hikari lets out a sigh and I realize we are back in the hallway, heading back to finish our lunch. "Well, what did he say?" I wonder over and over. "Fine I'll tell you if you shut the heck up!" She orders, "Lord Death has assigned us a mission to defeat a Kishin in Brazil." "Brazil! That's half way around the world!" I complain. Hikari moans and enters the cafeteria.

THIRD POV

Hikari reports to her friends about the assignment, and almost all the responses were, "You know Aki totally has a huge crush on you, right?" All of which she answers with a kind smile, shrug, or nod. Aki however told his friends, all of which congratulated him on his recent accomplishment of getting Hikari as his partner. "She so is going to fall for you, Aki! You're so lucky, Aki!" they say.

Hikari concludes that Aki does indeed have a major on-going crush on her, and she is stuck with him as a partner. Aki concludes that Hikari will fall for him, and she is stuck with him as a partner- _forever._

***To be continued, please comment, thanks so much for reading!***


	2. Mission 1, Brazil Kishin

***ENOY THE SECOND CHAPTER AND ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Sigh…. **** Oh, FYI there's a lot of talking in this one : 3 **

-ON THE PLANE TO BRAZIL- Mission One!

Hikari POV

This sucks. I have to sit next to this numbskull all the way to Brazil. At the moment he's snoring like and animal, and I am so annoyed. I've been trying to read and he's so distracting. Suddenly, he awakes and he doesn't know what's going on and says, "Wha-Huh? Oh hey, Hikari!" I pretend to keep reading and ignore him. Aki makes it impossible by singing nursery rhymes and poking me over and over and over! "DO YOU FREAKIN' MIND?" I yell, loud enough for everyone to look at me and the flight assistant to come over and ask what the matter was. I simply replied, "Never mind, thank-you." The woman frowns, but continues. The idiot keeps poking me, so I whisper-yell and he just shrugs. God, how I hate Aki Nakamuri so much! Once again, I prey I could learn to Maka-Chop.

-Brazil, South America-

Third POV

Hikari jabs Aki under the ribcage to wake him up. "OW! God, Hikari!" he whines. The girl says, "Come on, I already booked a hotel!" "Hotel?" "Gosh, you're slow! It's gonna take awhile for us to track down the Kishin, you know! Have you done this before, and have you ever eaten a Kishin soul at all?" "I've never had a miester so, no, actually." The partners depart with the airport and they walk to the hotel. "Oh, Butler, would you be a dear and be so kind to carry my suitcase?" orders Hikari, shoving the suitcase into Aki's hands. "WHAT? Why don't—"Aki starts to complain, but Hikari cuts him off and says, "Shut up and take the package, Lover boy!" Aki blushes at the fact that Hikari knows about his little crush, but shakes it off.' _It might just be a mean nickname…'_ Aki thinks, and forgets about the coincidence.

They walk into their new hotel room and to their surprise everything inside was perfectly grand. The two twin beds were cloaked in silk sheets and a slick quilt, the windows were decorated with beautiful red velvet drapes, and the decorations were very formal: glass vases with fresh roses, oil paintings, and a gorgeous statue standing near the door. "WOAH!" yells Aki, throwing himself onto the nearest bed, scattering the flatness of the sheets. "I'm starting to like Brazil!" comments Hikari, just sucking in the details of the glorious room. After several hours of unpacking and getting maps from the lobby, Hikari had a good lead on the new-born Kishin, Tadao. "We'll get you a yummy soul tomorrow, Aki!" promised Hikari. Aki smacks his lips in full agreement. "That reminds me, what yummy thing do I get to eat today for dinner?" the boy asks. Hikari scrambles around with the papers on one of the tables until she finds a restaurant menu. "How about this one?" Hikari asks, as she hands Aki the menu. He nods and replies, "Sounds good!"

The miester and weapon arrive at the restaurant, and Hikari stops suddenly before entering. "What's wrong? Hikari!" demands Aki. "Wait a second… If I'm not mistaken, there's a Kishin soul in there." Shudders Hikari, in utter disbelief. "Are you ready to kick some Kishin butt?" yells Aki, causing Hikari to slap a hand over his mouth. "Quiet! We can't battle him here in public!" whispers Hikari, dragging her partner into the alley near the restaurant. "Okay, here's our plan, Aki pay attention! We somehow cause the Kishin to come into this alley and here we kick his behind. Okay?" "Just leave the first part to me!" says Aki, walking into the store. Within seconds of the launch of the plan, the Kishin was running towards the pair. "AKI! TRANSFORM FOR GODS SAKE!" yells the miester. Aki quickly jumped backwards and transformed into a spider axe, landing in Hikari's open arms. "Why don't you die, you good for nothing KISHIN!" screams Hikari, slashing at the beast. The man bled at his chest, but kept attacking. Soon enough, though, his Kishin soul was floating, gleaming red, in midair. Aki turned human once more and grabbed the sphere, dropping it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. All the while, the miester gleamed at him proudly. "What?" Aki wondered, staring back at his miester. "Oh nothing, but that was FREAKING AWESOME!" yells Hikari. The team high-fived each other and started to walk back to the hotel.

"Crap! I never got to eat!" whines Hikari, once they were back at their room. "I say it's time to raid the fridge!" announced Aki. So, they ended up enjoying pre-cooked, heated up in the microwave, spaghetti. "Did you like the soul?" wondered the girl, just as Aki swallowed a meatball. "It tasted wonderful! I can't wait to eat 98 more of those!" exclaimed Aki. They settled down for the night, and each in their own twin bed, they fell asleep. But what they didn't know was that a Witch was watching down on them, from the comfort of her very own broomstick.

*****HEY! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! But at least Aki got his first Kishin soul, right? Please review! I hope you keep reading on, peeps!************


	3. Back From Brazil

******Hi, thanks so much for reading! I Luvs u peeps! FYI SOUL EATER ISN'T MINE, but I sure wouldn't mind owning it :) … Anyway, enjoy the show! ************

Third POV

"Wake up!" yells Hikari. Aki, her weapon partner- who was not a morning person, just moaned, "Why?" "We finished the mission early so we can go home now," answered the girl, pacing on Aki's bedside. "Why not enjoy Brazil for a day?" he wondered, now turning onto his back with his eyes open. "Because we didn't come here to sight-see!" claimed Hikari, pulling on Aki's arms to force him out of bed. After 2 hours of packing up, getting dressed, and walking, they reach the airport just in time to board the aircraft.

They sit down in their seats and relax for once. "This is calm….I like it!" commented the miester, yawning, ready to fall asleep. Both the boy and girl sleep while they fly back to Japan. "Hello?" asked a voice. Hikari was the first to open eyes to see and angry flight attendant being very impatient. "Oh, sorry ma'am!" Hikari laughs nervously, "I'll go now! Aki, wake up now!" She shakes the boy until he is awake. They leave the plane quickly to avoid the mean woman. Once they arrived back in Death City, Hikari went to the DWMA to report back to Lord Death. Aki, though, bailed and went home to, as you would guess, sleep.

"I'm very glad you came here to tell me you defeated the Brazil Kishin! This, however, was just a test run to see if you could battle with Aki. So how was it?" wondered Lord Death. "Well, the Kishin was this tall buff man with scars on his face. He's not as strong as he seems though." answered Hikari. "That's the Kishin alright!" remarked the Lord, "please go to the request board as soon as possible to find your next mission." Hikari nods and returns to the hallway. The request board had so many things on it, to her surprise. "Perfect!" she says, taking a pair of Romanian Kishins. "When in Rome, kill the Kishins!"

THE NEXT DAY

"You what?" roared Aki, as soon as he heard, "You took the mission without my approval! It's next weekend, I have plans you know?" Hikari snickers and drags her partner up the DWMA steps. "Whoa!" he says suddenly, pointing to the two teachers. "Oh great, a fight! Let's observe!" exclaimed Hikari. The teacher Black Star against Death the Kid, they actually commonly had these fights, just trying to kill each other. Most of the time, well really every time Mr. Kid would win with his twin pistols, Liz and Patti. Black Star would always claim he won whenever he didn't which was always. "I am the almighty Black Star! Fear me, for I shall surpass god!" Black star boast, just before Death the Kid shot him. "You filthy asymmetrical idiotic man turd!" cries Kid, shooting more and more.

After the battle, children proceeded to their next class. In Hikari and Aki's case, they headed to Mr. Evan's classroom. "Hey class… ah welcome," greets the teacher, "My miester will be joining us today, Miss Albarn." Maka Albarn walks in and nervously grins. Soul turns into a scythe and Maka grabs onto him and spins him above her head, and landing the bottom of the staff on the ground. "Today we are covering fighting techniques," she says to the amazed students, "weapon form please!" All the weapons transform and Hikari holds the star diamond axe firmly in her hands. "If you have a long-range weapon, please wait until we get to you. Okay, so you all know how to attack, but how about blocking? You can block with your weapon, but make sure not to use the blade, just the staff or handle. Blocking with your weapon may cause injury, so use it when extremely necessary." Hikari was paying extreme attention to the lesson for the upcoming assignment, but Aki not so much, it seemed to be a miester training lesson anyway, which was one of the reasons why Aki enjoyed being a weapon so much.

In about an hour school was out and Hikari asked, "That lesson was interesting, wasn't it?" "I honestly wasn't paying attention…" started Aki. Hikari sighs and walks away quickly. Aki just acts like never happened and walked home.

The next day, school felt normal for Aki, but Hikari did not attend. "Is Hikari planning on coming today, Aki?" asked Mr. Kid. "I haven't seen her at all today," replies Aki sadly. All day, rumors spread about Hikari's disappearance, because she was a perfect student who would die if she didn't get a 'perfect attendance' award. Aki was sure was just sick….

*****DUN DUN DUN! An evil cliff hanger! But don't fret; I will upload the next chapter tomorrow (Saturday)! Aren't I reliant? I'll be happy with all types of reviews******


	4. Cadden the Witch

*****I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, SADLY….. But keep reading! ******

Hikari POV

Who was this intruder? Why was she here? I am hiding in the hallway closet, peeking out every once in the while to watch her. She was a witch, I could tell, but what was she looking for? "Ah, I see!" says the blonde witch, brown eyes glowing, "Here it is!" The woman stole a key from above my door. 'How did that get there?' I wonder. She proceeded to steal some other goods as well, for she was a skinny, tall, greedy thing. The lady took some food from the pantry and one of my books from the tall library shelf in the living room. What book did she take, I'm not quite sure, but she smiled so largely when she grabbed hold of the script. Once she left, I couldn't help but want to cry, but I held it together and drove my baby-blue moped to the DWMA. I swiftly dodged through the hallways until I reached the mirror. 42-42-564 knock on Death's Door. "Why hello Hikari, where have you been today?" Lord Death asked, being so peppy. "There was a witch, in my house! She took this key that I didn't know was in there," I began. "What did she look like, dear?" "She was blonde, brown eyes, tall, thin, greedy, sound familiar?" I asked. "Oh yes, it does ring a bell. I thought I dealt with her many years ago, but apparently she turned up again. Her name is Cadden. She is a very great witch, much like her cousin, Medusa." The Lord began, "Don't come in contact with her, okay? She can be such a bad woman."

That afternoon, Lord Death announced publicly to Death City about the great witch Cadden and how she turned up unexpectedly. The kids at school kept asking me what had happened, but I only told everything to Lord Death and Aki, my weapon partner. "How did she get in?" he had asked, but I barely knew anything about Cadden, so I decided to go to the library at the DWMA. "Ah hah! Here it is: Cadden the Witch!" I read and scribble down notes. She apparently has been trying to unlock a building in France that holds the baby of the gods. I'm just guessing that she'll turn the baby into an immortal Kishin. But of course, nothing can beat Death himself. Cadden hasn't been as popular as her cousin, and that has been one way she'd been able to sneak around with no recognition in Death City, searching for the key. I think the key somehow got into my house, and Cadden figured out it was there, so she broke in. I report to Death about my research. Of course, He's proud of me for looking up about this witch, so he tells me that I should help defeat her if I'm ready for it. I reply I'd love to, but Aki and I should really be working on the 98 more Kishin souls we must collect. He respects the decision, and I tell Aki about the witch. "I bet witch souls taste extra zingy!" comments Aki, kidding around, "Well we still have that mission next weekend, right?" I nod and reply, "That'll help us practice." Aki could care less about practicing, he was just the weapon, I was the miester, so I had to do extra studying and I know I could never let Aki down. He wanted to be a death scythe and I would give it my best to make that happen. "I think we should try soul resonance, just try it. I can't just beat the witch by swinging you around, you know," I say. He just smiles and responds, "That would be so cool!" I just have to sigh, "You have to be more serious about this, Aki! This is life and death, mostly for me, but also for you." I guess something clicks in his head, but I guess he wouldn't want his crush to die, so he becomes more serious about our missions. And, yes, I know about his little crush, but I'll believe when I hear it from him. "I'm sorry…" Aki starts to say, but I cut in, "That's okay, you're new at this." "But you could've died, and I would not be able to defend myself," the weapon says, "I'm sorry." I beam up at his face and we hug. "That's okay, Aki, you know what you can do better now," I whisper near his ear, while we are still hugging. We release each other and we head to our homes. I pack my suitcase and I want to head to safer ground, where Cadden can't find me, so I go to my friend Riko's house to spend the night.

Riko used to be my friend in grade school, but now that I became a miester, we don't hang out much anymore. She never wanted to risk her life, so she didn't go to the Academy. "Hey, you can put your stuff over there, you can sleep on the air mattress or on the couch," Riko says when I come. "I'll sleep on the air mattress," I reply. It's a little awkward since we never talk or hang out anymore, so I ask, "How's life?" She sighs and replies, "nothing much, how about you?" "I just got a weapon partner," I answer. "Why didn't you just stay at her house, then?" Riko asks. "Well it's a he and it would be strange because I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me," I utter. "Do you like him back?" she asks me, now making it feel more like a sleepover. "Maybe…." I stutter, "But we're just friends, Riko." She nods and says, "I've been trying to get into a college, but all of them are out of Death City." "You're moving?" "This summer, yeah I'm thinking about it." I couldn't believe one of my friends was moving away from Death City. It was where we were born and raised. I could never dream of leaving this place.

The Next Day

Riko woke me up in time for school. I thanked her for the breakfast and I headed to school. The traffic wasn't too bad, and when I got there, rumors and gossip kept spreading of Cadden the Witch. Aki said that he heard that Cadden was Medusa's cousin. I of course, knew it was true. During class, we were told to not come in contact with a witch. It was told to report any sights, and if you do come in contact, retreat.

I head to my mom's house to stay for the night. She tells me that I need to move to the other side of the city, just to be safer. I reply that I could move closer to the DWMA or Aki's. Mom just wants me to be safe. I decide to move closer to the school, halfway to Aki's house and the Academy.

***To be continued! Thanks SO MUCH for reading and FYI I update everyday! See ya later! ******


	5. Is Hikari Moving?

***I don't own soul eater… *****

Hikari POV

"I'm moving, Aki," I say to the weapon in the morning when I first see him. "What? Where? Out of Death City? When?" Aki asks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said any of that! I just need to move closer to the Academy, so Cadden doesn't know where I live, gosh! I would never move out of Death City!" I reply. "Oh, sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. Where are you moving to?" "There is an apartment right near the school that I just leased. I haven't really moved much in there, yet though. I'll show you it after school," I say. Classes were pretty normal today. Mr. Kid continued with soul resonance and Mr. Evans with Mrs. Albarn taught more about self-defense. Aki paid more attention in class to my surprise. During lunch we sat together unlike other days. We just talked about things here in Death City. He offered to help me unpack. My new apartment is just a block away from his house, anyway.

After school, I showed Aki my new place and he liked how roomy it was. There was a little kitchen in the corner and a large living room. Near the living room there was a hallway which had my bedroom and a bathroom. My bedroom was pretty normal, a medium space with a small closet. I only had a few boxes in the apartment so far. We drive to my old house on my moped, a little weird having Aki on the back of it. He helped me pack up some things, including my large library. We couldn't put the boxes on my moped, so my mother was so nice to lend me her minivan. Aki drove the moped behind me in the van, going back to the apartment. We unloaded the boxes into my place. It took us about 3 hours- until 10:00pm to unpack the important things including my futon. I thanked him for helping me. He just said that it was no big deal.

The Next Day

"Thanks again for last night," I say once again. He once again replied, "It was no big deal, I know you would've done the same thing for me." Yeah, that's true. We walk to the next class together. There we learned more about witches and how Kishins are born. It was somewhat boring because we learned that type of stuff last year. One thing I found very interesting was that if your weapon eats all 99 Kishin souls and doesn't eat the 1 witch soul afterwards, you must start collecting all over again, so in total Soul had to eat 99+99=198 Kishin souls and 1 witch soul to become a death scythe because he had to start over again due to eating one of Blair's souls. Wow, I couldn't imagine all the work that Maka had to do to get Soul a Death Scythe. I can barely imagine the work required to get 99 Kishin souls to begin with. I would've hated to be Maka, but anyway.

In my apartment I unpacked my books and clothes listening to the radio. I decide to get a pet sometime because the complex allows cats and rodents. I've been thinking about a cat or rabbit. If I did get a pet, I would name it Death, not trying to be all emo or anything, but I would name it after the city that I love oh so much. I miss the company of someone else, I mean the neighbors are very kind, but I want something or someone to be there for me-like Aki. That was very nice of him to help me yesterday, so I should him something in return. How about a fruit basket? I doubt he likes that type of thing, though. Maybe a gift card to the Death City Mall? That could be good, right? I know I would like that, so I head down to the mall and pick one up. I'm pretty sure he would spend this on something good.

I hand it to him the next day. He takes it and says, "Well I'll get you something with it." "No, it's for you!" I insist. He doesn't care. When I get to the lobby of the apartment, the doorman says that some boy came in and left a basket for me. I take it and look inside. The basket holds a pitch black rabbit and a note. The note says:

Dear Hikari,

Thanks for everything. I got this for you. I know you'd love it. There's a cage all ready set up in your apartment (not trying to be stalker-like). Thanks for being my miester; no one has believed in me before. I'll be at my house if you need me.

I love you, Aki

Impressive; he actually typed it up and printed it out nicely. This is very kind of him. I start to walk to my apartment, holding Death the Rabbit in my arms. Aki was honest, and there it was; a cage set up in the living room, food bag and bowls are beside it. I put Death in the cage and run out; locking the door close, and I hop on my moped. I zoom to Aki's house in a hurry. "Aki! Aki!" I call as I run to the door. He opens the door and I rush towards him. I couldn't help but squeeze him with a hug. I smile and laugh, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Aki." "It's not a big deal, Hikari!" "Don't say that! It is a big deal! How much did that even cost you?" "Only like two hundred, gosh! It's not that big of a deal. Hikari, really, it's not that big of a deal!" I couldn't help myself but kiss him on the cheek quickly. He blushes and asked, "What was that?" I shrug. "My thanks… Thank you so much! I should go know…" I run back towards my scooter and Aki comes with me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" I nod and start the engine. I rush off, blushing and feeling accomplished. This was nice, just seeing him like that.

At school, it was awkward between Aki and me. "Was that really a just a thanks, Hikari?" Aki just had to ask before school began. I answer, "It was just thanks, that's all." "Uh-huh…" "Really! You are so unbelievable, Aki!" I laugh. "Oh, I'm unbelievable? Are you positive that that little kiss was just a thank-you present or was it more? Stop avoiding the question!" He stares into my eyes and I reply, "I like you Aki. I really do, never forget that." "Do you love me?" "Do you?" We stand up and hug. I really don't know if I like this red-head. "I love you, Hikari Hitoru. I love you. Don't forget that" I know that the crush rumors were real now. "Thank-you, Aki. Thank you for everything."

It was still weird between us for awhile after that, but it soon turned back to normal.

***Thanks for reading! I love readers! *****


	6. Just Another Day?

***I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! ******

Third POV

School for Hikari and Aki was boring. Learning about things they already learned on their own time was just as fun as puking in a way. Aki doodled on the edge of the quiz handed out once he was done. "Please hand the quizzes to the front, please," says Mr. Kid, the teacher, and also the son of Lord Death. Aki quickly erases the drawings so the teacher couldn't see them. "Eh, em?" says the girl behind Aki. "Oh, sorry, Natsumi!" chuckles Aki, taking the papers in her waiting hand. He passes them to the front. "I hope you all got a good grade on this quiz, because these things will be on the exam later," announces the teacher. Many moans are made in the audience of students. "Now, since you've been such good pupils, you'll get a bonus symmetry lesson today!" Mr. Kid always had these surprise symmetry lessons when the class was good, but they were awfully boring. "Can anyone tell me why I love the number 8?" he asks. No one raises their hand, but everyone knows the answer. "I love the number eight because it is the only number that is completely symmetrical and can divide out evenly. Does anyone know the importance of symmetry?" *Cricket noises* "You are truly a pitiful class, aren't you? You have no idea how important and perfect symmetry is! Symmetry is true beauty and perfection! Symmetry is like a god, so perfect and absolutely flawless! Everyone here must take symmetry for granted! You all disgust me!" Mr. Kid rants on and on. This was one down-side of have Death the Kid as a teacher. He can go all crazy on you. Even Hikari Hitoru was completely bored, which rarely happens at all. Most children were passing notes, zoning out of the class discussion.

During lunch, there was the normal chatter about what happened in class. Aki blabbed on to Hikari, who didn't care, about how dull Mr. Kid can get. "You do know I have the same class as you, right?" She asks him. "Well, duh." The girl sighs and plays with the peas on the plate with her chop sticks. "Why so down?" wonders Aki. "Nothing, nothing at all…" "Okay, then, you can always tell me, you know." The miester nods and sighs again. Indeed, there was something on the miester's mind that she did not wish to share with anyone but her notebook. She wrote everything in there, and if someone were to steal it, Hikari would die of pure embarrassment.

After classes end and Hikari arrives home, she slams the door and drops her book bag on the tile. She runs over to her bed and reaches under the mattress. Ah, her notebook's secret location, only of which her mother knows of. She lounges and writes in the tattered, weathered pages once more. _Oh, if only I could spill out my heart and no one would care, but I do not have that luxury. Ha, if only I did! I wouldn't have to have nightmares and daydreams so often. _Hikari writes with her stubby pencil. After she is done, she throws a TV-dinner into the microwave and punches the buttons. In her notebook she has a short poem:

Life so beautiful and so keen

Who knew you could be so clean

As I now know who's the one for me

The one and only Aki

Aki comes home to his quiet estate, unmoving in silence. He closes the door and runs over to the laptop located on top of the coffee table in the living room. His secret obsession is writing- mostly stories, but the occasional poem or two. He types while he still has the pre-planned words in his head.

Dull Shadows Linger

Deep within my soul

Until the sun arises

For me once more

Of course there is a reason

For this day

Hikari, oh dear

She is the only way.

The next day filled the pair's heads with memories of their poems for each other. "Do you like to write?" Hikari suddenly asks, filling the silence with sound. "No way- writing is for losers!" Aki blurts- most likely spitting in the girls face. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering. I was curious if you'd mind editing a piece…" she says. Aki's face goes red and responds, "Oh! Writing! I love writing! I'd love to edit your piece! When can I come over?" He nervously chuckles. "You're lying. I can tell. Which is it, boy?" demands Hikari, very impatient. "I love writing," Aki admits. "How many syllables are in a Haiku?" "5, 7, 5, that's an easy one!" "Hmm, I ain't got none of it – do I have it?" "That means you do: DOUBLE NEGATIVES!" answers Aki. "You like writing! Show me one of your works for evidence," Hikari laughs. Aki shrugs and says, "Come to my house this afternoon, I'll show you then." Aki knows what he show her-he will show her that poem he had written the other night. '_She'll think that its romantic-chicks love that romantic crap, right?'_ thinks Aki.

After school, Hikari drives Aki home on her moped (he usually walks home) and Aki unlocks the door. "I've never been inside your house before! It's roomy! That's pretty! Is that you?" Hikari keeps commenting on these useless details. "Hikari, I'd like to show you something!" interrupts the boy, tired from this chatter. "Oh, oops, sorry!" she apologues. They proceed into the living room where the laptop sits. Aki opens the document and reads, "Dull shadows linger, deep within my soul, until the sun arises, for me once more, of course there is a reason, for this day, Hikari, oh dear, she is the only way." Hikari stands, not sure what to feel towards this love poem he has written for her. "Oh, god, and I thought I was the only one!" she says, very relieved. Aki puts on a strange expression, and the girl continues, "I wrote one, too!" "You what now?" he wonders, truly lost for once. "Life is beautiful and so keen; who knew it could be so clean, as I now know who's the one for me, the one and only Aki," Hikari rehearses. The two now see how life can be brutal, bumpy, and boring, but in the end, it is really worth waiting for. "I love you, you know," says Aki, leaning inwards. "You've brought it up before, I'm well aware, but you've never heard me say, I love you sweet Aki," whispers the girl. They lean in and press their lips against each others.

****Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger! Well, keep reading on, and I update chapters everyday! FYI: I wrote those poems myself and you pronounce Aki 'ah-key' just in case you didn't think Hikari's poem rhymed, but yes it does! Will Hikari and Aki fall madly in love (in which case I won't put too much detail into the kissing, etc. because I honestly don't know how to richly describe those things… so anyway…)? Will they break each other's hearts? Is this the road to nowhere? Will Aki collect enough souls? Will Cadden the witch murder them all? Read on to find out, my friends! (But I seriously don't have this story planned out yet so I don't know yet, either)**** BYE! ********


	7. Day off School

Aki POV

I wake up dazedly, a little confused at the least. Oh, crap, I'm late for school and Hikari is going to kill me! I get up and throw on a t-shirt and jeans. I run out and realize that I need to walk to school. This is a very bad day so far. I start running down the side walk towards the academy. When I finally get there, it is crowded with people. Were we not having class? "Calm down, kiddies!" yells Lord Death, "Today is a very special day, you know! This is the seventh anniversary of the defeat of the Kishin, Asura. It is a very important event to the DWMA, so I have decided to give you the day off, but you must come back to school tomorrow! Thank you! Have a great day, kiddies!" The noises erupt. First off, I came a half a mile to school just to be told to go back home. Second of all, where's Hikari? Before I could finish that thought, the girl snuck up on me. "BOO!" she says, coming into vision. "Want to go to a movie or something? We have the entire day off you know, and it's only like eight a.m.?" Hikari asks me. I nod and respond, "Why me?" "You're my weapon after all…" she starts.

We arrive at the Death Theatre. I am still wondering how I got sucked into this. Then I remember last night, when we kissed for the first time. Oh, that was nice; I wish to have more of those sometime. Was this a date? If it is, I'm not at all ready. I didn't even brush my teeth or my hair this morning. "What do you want to see?" "Anything," I reply quickly. Okay… not very smooth of me to say that so quickly. I must step up my game. Hikari buys two tickets to some movie I don't really know much about. We buy a large tub off popcorn and walk into the showing room or whatever you like to call it. It soon starts and the lights die down. I guess I didn't get enough sleep because I soon am asleep in the chair. I wake up as the credits roll on the screen. "AKI!" laughs Hikari, "You've been sleeping forever! It was a two hour movie and I bought your ticket for no reason!" "I'll make it up to you, Hikari. Want ice cream or something?" I ask as I stand up and stretch my aching muscles. "Sure, why not?" We walk over to an ice cream shop, located a block away.

We eat and talk about random things with each other. "Sorry again for wasting that movie ticket money," I apologize again. "That's fine," she says, eating more of her 2-scoops. I know it cost her lots of money to buy all the popcorn and stuff and this little ice cream wasn't good repayment. "Besides, you got me Death! Death's my rabbit by the way," Hikari adds. I smile sadly, I don't know why, but that's how it came out. "I have a quick question, if you don't mind," I admit. "Ask away!" "Is this a _date_?" She seems a little confused about it at first, but then replies, "Only if you want it to be." Okay, I'll take that as a yes, because I really wanted the girl of my dreams to be mine, only mine. Not to be all stalker-like or anything, though.

I'm back at my house, sitting on the couch, not really watching the T.V., and doing nothing. The girl stands outside the front door, watching me. We just parted with each other about two hours ago. Why is she here again? Hikari ding-a-lings on the door bell for the fifth time, and yes, I have been counting. I finally decided to get up and get the door. "Yes?" I say to her, a little annoyed. "That's not a nice way to greet your _girlfriend_!" She walks inside the door, pushing past me. Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did she just call herself? She's my girlfriend- since when? Ah, who cares? I've been praying for years that this would happen! Now it has. *Does a victory dance in mind*. What should I say now? Um, oh, I know! "Why did you just randomly appear here?" I demand, acting all tough and in-control. "Why did you wait for 5 dings to get your lazy butt up to get the door?" she asks back. I didn't have an answer for that. "Anyway, I came here to remind you of something. Those Roman Kishin eggs should be waiting for us in Rome tomorrow!" Then I hit my head on a wall- in my mind, of course. How could I've forgotten? I'll just play cool. "Plane leaves at 3:00 pm. I'll meet you here. Make sure you pack enough stuff for three days." Wait! THREE days? This couldn't be better! Hikari and me alone in Rome for three days! This is like a pre-wedding honeymoon, except we were going to commit murder to a few Kishins. And also Hikari and I weren't going to get married- yet. She storms out quiet enough for me not to notice.

**Thanks so much for reading! Sorry I haven't updated for two days! I'm so ashamed. I'll just go die in a hole now. *Dies* *is reincarnated as myself again* Crap. Anyway, there will be more romance in the next chapter and some deaths! You'll find out more if you keep faith in me (and read)! TO ROME WE GO!**


	8. What's in Store in Rome?

Hikari POV

I still hate him; this lazy Aki slob. I ride my moped to the DWMA, only to see him, waiting for me. I walk past him, ignoring his pleas for attention. We were going to spend three days in Rome together, for crying out loud, wasn't that enough? Of course I couldn't dump him- I'm not that mean, and also because he's my partner-in-crime, murdering Kishins, and I couldn't risk losing that. We were late for homeroom with Mr. Kid, and that I truly hated-being late for school or anything for that matter.

"What is it?" I finally yell at him when we walk down the hall. "What time are you going to be at my house?" He asks. Yesterday I told him I'll meet him at his house to go to the airport. "Why didn't you just say so?" I wonder. "I have!" he whines, and continues to follow me close behind. I feel like a total jerk right now for not realizing he'd been asking all this time. "About two," I reply.

I open the classroom door and find out that Mr. Kid is having a little intervention with some kids who were apparently screwing around. "But he started it!" complains a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a dress. Her name escapes me, but I know the boy, in trouble as well. You could always find him in a crowd because he had white spiky hair and green eyes. His name was Tamishii. It's 'soul' in Japanese. He had Miss Albarn's smarts, but his father's, Mr. Evans's, bigheadedness. Maka and Soul weren't married yet, or so the rumors say, so their last names stand. Tamishii was also very stubborn. The teacher, girl, and boy, kept blabbing on and Aki and I make it to our seats unnoticed.

"Well, class, welcome! Today we shall have a quick history lesson on the importance of yesterday! As you all know, the Kishin Asura was defeated with the help of me, of course, and some other professors here at the Academy. You see…" Mr. Kid starts. Most kids know about yesterday, and I am one of them. I tune out of the lesson, just sitting there with my head in my hands. This is as boring as a symmetry lesson.

During lunch, Aki and I sat together as we have done since we became partners a week ago. I still hate that moron. "So, how are things going?" questions Aki, leaning into my personal bubble. "Get out of my space!" I order. He leans away and asks again. "How do you think I'm doing?" I sigh, staring at my food. Aki is smart enough to know that I don't want to talk, which I'm glad he notices. We eat a silent lunch.

After school, I drive my moped to Aki's house. We go permitted to leave school early to catch a flight. He's ready to go, and I park my moped in his garage because we are driving Aki's old rusty beetle to the airport. It smelt like a wet dog had given birth inside to smelly, peeing babies, oh, wait! That's Aki! The fumes made me want to gag, but I couldn't roll down the sealed, weak, windows! We park and get inside the airport.

In fifteen minutes we board our flight to Rome, and we have about thirteen hours to wait until we can get away from each other. Aki falls fast asleep, so I read, play on my phone, and doodle. There's not much to do, really. When night falls, I order a pillow. I lean up on the side of the plane (I had the window seat) and get to rest. "Hikari! Hikari! Wake up, lazy bones!" giggles Aki as soon as I start an interesting dream about the remains of Pompeii. "What, you idiot?" I demand- making some other passengers wake up. "I have to go pee!" he whispers. "Then why don't you go do it, then?" I complain. "I'm scared of, of, using the toilet…" "Just go!" He leaves nervously to use the toilet. Oh, crud, now I have to go pee, too! Why is this happening to me?

In five minutes, both of us were back in our seats, bladders emptied, falling back to sleep. Where was I? Ah, yes, I was dreaming what it would be like to live in Pompeii in the time of the eruption, except with modern day technology: for example bomb shelters and gas-masks. I'll remind myself to research that later. I soon doze off….

Aki wakes me at some time in the morning. I wanted to punch him in the face- he woke me up by leaning over my face, grinning, and nonstop poking me. "Hi ya! We're almost there!" he reports. "Why'd you wake me up then?" I mumble, still drowsy. Aki shrugs and continues to sit quietly. What is he doing? Why is he just sitting there? This is so unlike him, he's usually on hyper-drive, talking and running around like crazy, but that's exaggerating things.

We soon get off of the plane and get our luggage. "Where are we going to stay?" he asks me. "You'll find out…" I grin. Oh, did I have a surprise for him! I call a cab and to prevent Aki from knowing our destination, I hand over an address to the driver. He can't speak English, but he understands. "The Pompeii Resort Hotel? Why?" Aki wonders, glaring out the window to see the beautiful inn. Just past the hotel was the horrific yet peaceful Mt. Vesuvius. "Cool!" He gets out of the car to examine the city. I pay the man in the few Euros I had with me. We take our suitcases inside. The resort is so grand on the inside as well with colorful walls and art pieces. Aki and I get on the elevator to travel to the third floor. It's very elegant inside the room and we have a great view of the volcano. It's excellent!

The next day we get serious with business. Lord Death said there's a club twenty minutes away that Kishins like to hang out at. I didn't believe him, and still don't, but who else do I have to trust? We get into a taxi and the man refuses to drive us to a club because he doesn't think we are old enough. Who knew two years of Latin classes would be useful? We end up walking all the way. "Can't we just buy a segway or something?" the boy asks, panting, sweating through his clothes- yuck. "We don't have enough Euros for that," I answer, breathless.

We finally arrive, and Aki is extra boastful today, bragging to random citizens who don't speak English about who-knows-what. We must sneak into the club due to us not being old enough, so we climb up the fire escape. On the roof, there is a glass panel being used as a skylight. There is no one inside that room, so Aki transforms into a spider-axe. I forcefully bang the end of the handle down into the glass, causing it to shatter. I drop down onto the shards, scanning the area. It seems to be a storage room. Loud music plays downstairs, yelling and talking, too. The door to the room is unlocked, and we have easy access to the stairs. No one has noticed us yet, and I demand for Aki to turn back to not bring attention to us. He does, but it's too late.

We are pinned into the corner by a brown hairy man in his early forties. "Who are you?" he mumbles, his voice is husky, and his breath smells of beer. "Should I?" Aki asks me, and I nod. He turns back into an axe. "What is this?" demands the dark man, coming closer to me. He's not a Kishin, but I know who in the room is one, in fact there are three. That's strange. The task was to hunt down two brothers, but I guess we get another soul, too. I push away the stranger and glare at the people at the club. The heavy metal music comes to a stop and everyone is staring at us. Two men are whispering to each other and they confront us. "Who are you people? Why are you here? Are you from the DWMA?" asks the short, chubby, one. He seems to be the leader of the three Kishins, and I reply, "Why would it matter? We are here to claim your soul." The two others, a huge one smoking a cigar, and a skinny man with no hair and torn clothing, start escaping the bar. The leader remains, fearless it seems. "Why would you want to do that, pretty?" I focus in on what his strategy is. He's stalling me. He is letting the others escape while I deal with him.

I lash out, trying to cut him in the stomach. It's like he can read my mind! The fat man is dodging my every move! Could this day get any worse? Of course I'm wrong. "Hikari! Focus!" yells Aki. I stand still, watching the Kishin. I hold Aki over my head, his blade aiming towards the man's head. I quickly slice down, but don't hit his head, but change the angle of hit in mid-swing to chop into the gut. Within seconds, a Kishin soul is floating. I grab it, and run outside of the bar, looking for the remaining two. "Aki, go ahead and eat this one, okay?" I suggest. He turns human and holds the soul, swallowing it whole. It always looks gross to me.

"I see you got boss," says a voice in the darkness of the alley by the club. The skinny one comes into sight and smiles. I'm surrounded; the huge one is on my right, grinning as well. "I guess we'll see what a weapon's soul tastes like!" the huge man laughs. "The only souls that will be handled today… are yours!" I yell, aiming the blade of the red and black axe toward the skinny man's face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the huge man continues, pulling out a hand gun. Where did he get that? "Hikari! Don't attack!" Aki demands. "I know what to do!" I whisper, "Don't change." The Kishins lead us to a run-down hotel that is no longer in service, and it is flooded with cockroaches. They make me and Aki go into a dark hotel room and wait on the bed. This makes me feel sick, but I cannot give into this.

A tear rolls down my cheek, as I see the Kishins make their way back into the room. "What you got on you?" demands the huge man, holding the gun to my head. "I don't have anything," I reply honestly. "Really?" wonders the other one, staring at me greedily. I sure hope that Lord Death sends another pair to help Aki and me deal with these. I can tell they are greedy perverts, disgusting me. "Lindy, just let her be!" yells a voice coming from the hallway. "Oh, well, I guess I should introduce my wife, Mary!" says the huge man, kicking open the door so I could view a woman, bleeding from wounds, tangled blonde hair, and her body is tied up in ropes, so she is forced to lay on the ground in the fetal position. "Just let her be!" she cries, going hoarse. Mary starts to cry. "Lord!" I yell, hopefully getting the message to Lord Death in the mirror. "I don't think he's coming," Aki says, still an axe. "He can send someone, though, right?" I utter. 'Lindy', the huge man, drags Mary off, and screams are heard. The skinny man is still here, weaponless, still grinning at me. "It's time."

I run over to the Kishin, hurdling the weapon near his heart, tearing his chest. "Thank-you," the skinny one says as I was about to plunge into his heart to finish him. "Why?" I boom. "They forced me to join them. Thank you." I slice his heart and he stops breathing and closes his eyes. "Gorgon! You'll pay!" Lindy is standing in the doorway, holding out his gun, blood on his hands. That sickens me. "You're next!" I strut over to him, and he starts shooting me. I keep dodging the bullets, but one hits me in the ankle. I gasp and collapse with Aki in my hands. He turns human and guards my body. "Good-bye, honey!" a woman yells, and I realize it's Mary, and she has hit Lindy in the back of the head with a chair leg. She continues to hit the collapsed man in the head with the wood until he is still. Her body is bloody from earlier and now is stained red with Lindy's blood. "Thanks for setting me free, best regards for you all," and with that, Mary left the hotel. Aki was putting pressure on my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Are you okay?" he asks in full seriousness. I wince at the sudden pain. I start breathing heavy but reply, "What do you think? Go grab those two souls and carry me to get a Taxi. Force them to drive us to the nearest hospital."

We are driven to a hospital and the man is kind enough to say it's on the house. The doctors don't think it's too serious, but they should remove it as soon as possible. I end up spending the rest of our money on minor surgery to remove the bullet and cover the wound. "How are you?" Aki leans over me afterwards. I don't remember much of what happened earlier, but I'm tired right now. "Tired…" He nods and sits down on a chair near my bedside. In two hours, we could go back to the Pompeii Resort Hotel to pack our bags. I need crutches for my weak ankle, so Aki kindly carries my bags. Aki pulled together enough money to take a taxi and get on a plane back to Japan.

I get a special 'handicapped' seat on the plane for my crutches, and Aki sits next to me. "I still love you," he sighs, putting his hand on mine. I lean on his shoulder and fall asleep. The next day, we are back in sweet Japan, Death City. My mom is very surprised and unhappy that I got hurt. "It was YOU was it not? I knew you were a good for nothing slob!" she starts at Aki, who brought me to her in his stinky car. "Mom! No! It's not his fault! The Kishin shot me! Just be thankful that it was in my ankle, not somewhere else!" I defend Aki. She growls at the red-head boy and whispers in his ear, "I'm watching you, twerp!" He's surprised how angry my mom is at him.

I decide to go to my apartment to relax, if that's possible. Tomorrow I go back to school, and I wonder what the response will be to my injury. It is not very common that someone would get a wound on a mission, but of course we were against three Kishins. I just can't believe I was so close to Mt. Vesuvius but I never got to see it up close! I barely saw any of the city except for the bad parts like the run down hotel and the bar. At least Aki now has four Kishin souls. I write all of these details about the trip in my journal. A thought goes through me. He protected me when I got down and put pressure on the wound. He must really care about me.

***Yes, It is my longest chapter ever, and I'm proud of it! Not much of a cliff hanger though… Today is my birthday FYI and I will try to update another chapter tomorrow. I've been hogging the computer from my brother to finish this. To help me write faster I listen to love songs (ironic) including the one and only Black Paper Moon from soul eater. It seems that the faster the song, the faster I want to write. Well anyway, next chapter there will be what people think of Hikari's wound and hopefully more on Cadden the witch. Okay, that's all for now, BYE!*****


	9. Back From Rome

Hikari POV

People are staring at my crutches and the bandages wrapped around my ankle. Some just glare, some ask what happened. Aki walks at my side, assisting me with things. Teachers and others take it easy on me. I hate this hopeless feeling. I feel so weak and useless with these crutches. Aki and I go over to Death's mirror.

"I see you are doing well, Hikari!" says the Lord. I nod and reply, "We got three Kishins, sir." "Well done! In two missions, four souls! Congrats!" he continues, "I suggest not taking a mission until you can move around easier." I nod.

"I have a question, Lord," Aki speaks up, "Where is this 'baby of the gods'? Why would Cadden want to unlock it? How would the key get into Hikari's house?" "Ah, I see you're curious. That's good. Well, the baby of the gods, named Fumetsu-meaning immortal, lives locked up in a cave to prevent him from learning about the evilness and hatred of the world. The cave is located in France. The certain city is not quite known. Cadden wants to unlock the god to make him an immortal Kishin, to bring insaneness and mayhem back into the daily lives of the people. The key to the cave ended up in the house due to the earlier owner- Satomi Oono. She was an archeologist who discovered the cave of the young god, but didn't release him, and to prevent others from opening the cave, she hid the key the only place she could think of- her house. I know so much about her because she went to the academy some, but decided not to join. I believe she moved to the U.S.A." answered Lord Death. "Okay, thank-you!" and with that, Aki and I walked to the cafeteria. "Why so curious?" I ask him when we go through the lunch line. "No reason," he replies.

After school I call Aki to see if he'd like to hang out or something. I've been extremely bored since we've gotten back from Rome, and I'm desperate. He comes over with a smile on his face. I show him Death (my rabbit he gave me) and some other things that I've renovated. We sit down on the couch to watch some boring T.V.

"Who watches golf, anyway?" he remarks as I flip the channels. I lean on his shoulder as we watch a random movie. "This is nice, isn't it?" I ask him. "Yeah." "You know two days ago? Thanks," I sincerely say to him.

Aki seems confused, but I explain, "You protected me and pressured the wound." He understands now and nods. "It's no big deal, you know," he reassures me, but I'm not convinced. I hug him and close my eyes and whisper, "Thank you, Aki."

The phone rings. What is it now? I get up, and Aki watches me as I grab the telephone. "Hello?" I ask. "Oh, god! What happened? Is she okay? Is it serious? I'll be right there, okay?" I say on the phone. I hang up and Aki walks over to me. "What happened?" he wonders. I grab my bag and my keys.

"My sister- she called and said that my mom had a stroke. I have to go now, sorry," I reply. That just drew more confusion onto him. "You have a _sister_? Can I go?" That brings a smirk to my face as I am about leave. "Come on, then!"

We arrive at the hospital, and I cannot see my mother at the moment due to the fact that she is in an operation. My sister has never met Aki, or knew that I had a weapon at all for that matter. They have a lot in common. She's older than me, so she's taller, smarter, and way prettier. Her name is Ai, meaning love, which is perfect for her- she is so loveable. She has the same energetic spirit and humor as Aki does. He's probably crushed that she's engaged. She's twenty-four after all.

"Your sister is A-MAZE-ING!" he exclaims, punching the air.

"You know she's getting married, right?" I ask, raining on his parade for sure. He turns to me slowly and looks like a devil doll, with his face all scrunched up, like he's constipated! That's the expression! He looks painfully constipated, and about to explode with fury. In fact, he probably is about to.

"You said what now?" he practically yelled into my face. I shrug, letting out a sly smile. "You heard me…" He grunts and says, "I'm going to the restroom." I could hear wails and crying from the men's bathroom after he'd left.

"What's his problem?" Ai asks me, all concerned, "Is he crying?"

I chuckle, "Don't worry about him, I think he's just a little depressed."

After Aki was done with his break-down, we continued talking about random subjects.

"Did you see that commercial that had that…" He starts, but I cut in, "what do you think?" He quiets down.

A doctor comes and all three of us perk up. "She'll need some recovery and we're going keep her over night just in case," he says. Ai and I nod, and Aki just stands there with his hand on his unbent elbow, gazing onto nowhere.

After the doctor leaves, I nudge the boy with my elbow. "You okay? She'll be fine, you know," I assure him.

"It's not that. I'm worried about that witch. Who knows where she could be? How fast she could open that door to the baby god?" he utters, not looking at my face, but the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up. I smile. It's nice to see his face. "Don't worry about it right now! We still have a lot of training to do before we can take on a witch." Aki nods, and then smiles a bright, proud, grin.

"Let's all go get coffee!" suggests my sister, and so we all head over to a corner coffee shop. Even though I completely hate coffee.

*****Okay, that was a little short, my friends, and I am so happy to say that there have been 26 visitors to my story (not including me on my iPod) and 5 reviews. That is a big success! I've been a little held up in watching Bleach, and maybe I will write a story about that… Ok, now I am going to respond to the reviews (well at least some of them…) You don't have to read these unless you have submitted a review. Now, I'm going to update every other day (2 days=1 chapter) and these are going to be decent sized chapters**** THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING******

**Reviews….**

**Akira****- I think I already responded to yours, but I'm going to do this anyway. Thanks for the review and constructive criticism. I'm now only doing one POV per chapter.**

**Akira**** (the second review you sent me) - I tried out the dialogue-paragraph in this chapter. You will find out who exactly Cadden is later. The first-grade friend is an old friend who has grown up with Hikari so they are both the same age- sorry for that confusion. Death the rabbit is an idea that one of my friends gave me, and Death the Rabbit is pitch black with as you might've guessed it, three stripes. Thank you for the poem review. I have an awesome poem, but I have no idea where to put it yet, but expect some time in the near future- maybe. **

**Akira**** (the third review you sent me) - I would put Latin in if I knew some, but Hikari (who is based on my friend somewhat) does know two years worth of Latin. I will work out the relationship kinks, sorry. **

**Silver- ****I promise you and all other readers that I shall put Crona somewhere in my stories. He/she will probably be a boy. I haven't read the manga, so I'm going with the anime. **

**ObsidianVioletNightRain-****Thanks for reviewing, but no I am not Aki, he is a boy. Your review was a little confusing at the end, though. I enjoy reading your interesting review, though. Keep reading! **


	10. What's up with Aki?

Hikari POV

In homeroom, we continued our work on Soul Resonance. Aki and I still haven't even attempted to do it, so the teacher gives the class a homework assignment.

"Practice using Soul Resonance this weekend and be able to do it in class by next Tuesday, understand?" assigns Mr. Kid, walking slowly around the room, glaring expressionless at the class. No one raises their hand. "Good. I expect you all to have mastered the attack, and to make more interesting, I will make it an hundred quiz grade if you succeed!" He continues, and that gets my attention.

Talking starts around after the bell rings, and I drag Aki by his shirt across the room, into a corner. I'm still in crutches, I have trouble grabbing onto him. "We HAVE to get that 100!" I boom. He doesn't care about a grade, that's for sure.

"It's no big deal, Hikari! You have an hundred average in class, anyway, so why even try?" Aki suggests. This really ticks me off.

"Yeah, I do, but _you_ don't!" I point out. He starts walking away, and I can't catch him. He is such an idiot. How could he be so stupid, just to turn down an easy A like that!

I didn't see Aki at lunch, which was strange. We usually eat together, but today I ate alone. It was quieter than usual. I missed the company.

For Mr. Evan's class, Aki wasn't there either. "Is he planning on coming?" the teacher asks, and I respond, "I don't know where he is." I wasn't very happy he skipped class. I wonder why… He's never done this before. I hope he isn't sick.

Oh, I'm going to kill that Aki. He is such a moron. How could he just bail on me like that? Aki disappeared right before lunch. I'll go to his house after I drop off my bag at my apartment. So I get on my moped to leave the Academy. I stop and park outside the apartment complex and get on the elevator to ride up. I unlock my door, drop my bags, feed Death (my rabbit), and leave, locking the door behind me. Back down the elevator I go, listening to the boring music. Finally, I reach the lobby. I get on my moped and zoom over to Aki's house.

I punch the door bell multiple times, and there is no answer. I look inside the windows near the front door, and there is no light. I stand near the road on the drive way and I can see a small light coming from a room. Was he up there? If so, why?

I pick up a pebble and toss it up to the window, hitting the pane, make a loud _thwack_! Within seconds, a red-haired figure comes to view. There's Aki. He opens the window, probably angry with me. He seems dazed, light headed, and tired.

"What is it, Hikari?" he yells down at me, and I pick up another pebble, just in case.

"Where were you, Aki?" I state, swigging my arm in an under-arm throw motion.

"Don't you dare!" He says, perking up. I laugh at his expression.

I swing back my hand and release the rock, hitting the boy straight in the head, causing him to have a small paper-cut like injury.

"Holy crap, girl! What's wrong with you?" He booms, rubbing his forehead, glancing down at me. I giggle, going red in the cheeks.

"Well, what's wrong with you? You skipped classes!" I begin, and my temper is rising, "You WILL get that A, Aki! I promise you that much!"

"I don't have to answer any of those questions, you know! I'm going back to bed!" and with that, the numbskull shuts the window and closes the blinds. I am left standing there in the warm vibrant air, all alone. It's so silent…

He forced me to do this. I continue to climb up the ladder, and my crutches are strapped to my back, forcing me to stretch my wound. I reach the roof, and I crawl over to the bedroom window. It is easily unlocked, and I open the pane just enough for me to try to climb through. He is asleep on the bed. God, his bedroom is like a hoarder threw up in it. Underwear on the ground, books and useless papers are littered across the floor. It's probably like 9:00 at night, and this is sort of illegal, but I'm not stupid enough to make myself noticeable. I walk on my crutches next to his bedside, and am holding my secret weapon.

"What the crap!" Aki screams when I push the air horn's button next to his ear. Okay, maybe I'm a little noticeable. I throw it over my shoulder and smile sarcastically. "What is wrong with you?" He asks again, making me irritated.

"Why did you cut class today? WHY?" I burst, getting closer. He backs up to the wall, and I point a crutch at his face.

"I have an explanation! Just don't hurt me again!" He begs, as if I hurt him earlier with that rock!

"Have at it, sissy!" I giggle, making him blush in embarrassment.

"I uh… my friends and I were… having lunch together…" Aki mumbles. This really makes me angry.

***Sorry for not updating earlier today, but it's still today, right, just at 9:46 pm… Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. So far I have 40 visitors (not including me on my iPod) to my story! Thank you for reading my work! Here are my answers for the latest reviews:**

**ObsidianVioletNightRain-**** Thank you for the comment. Your sister said I should read your stories and review, but you don't have any stories yet, are you going to write one soon? **

**Akira****- First of all, thank you for being a loyal reader. It means a lot! Next, thanks for the belated happy birthday. You'll find out more about Hikari's dad later. Hikari's sister will most likely be important later on**. **I'll try to add more academy lessons and etc. in later chapters. **


	11. Aki's Obsession

Hikari POV

I snapped. He said _what_ now? He went to have _lunch_ with his _friends_? I highly doubt that crap.

"Well, if that's true, why did it take you all day, and why were you so tired when you came home?" I demand, thrusting my crutch closer to his cheek.

"I, um, ah…" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Who exactly are these friends of yours?" He shutters at my fiery voice.

"You, um, wouldn't know them…" he utters.

"What are their names?" I roar, shoving the crutch into his cheek, making his face flush of its color.

"I can't tell you…" Aki chokes out, "you wouldn't know them, anyway." This answer does not suit me.

"What are their names, Aki?"

"I can't tell you because I didn't eat lunch with my friends! Are you happy now?" He yells, his face turning red.

"Well, then, now we're going somewhere!" I exclaim, "Then where were you and why?"

He looked kindly into my eyes. Oh, those orange-red eyes. I put my crutch back down.

"I was at, ah, here…"he whispers, so faintly I could barely hear what he was saying.

"Say it louder! Where were you?" I boom, startling Aki.

"I WAS HERE, DRINKING!" He yells back. This answer took me by surprise. Since when did Aki drink?

"Drinking what?" I wonder aloud.

"Beer…" he admits, getting nervous, "Remember last year, when I was sick for 2 days?" I did, how could I not? "I was hung-over." Wow, that explains a lot. Aki was a drunk, idiotic, untrustworthy, stupid turd muffin. God, how I hate that good-for-nothing Aki!

"You are in major trouble, Aki!" I raise my voice and my crutch goes back up to his face.

"Please, Hikari, not now! Just let me sleep!" He begs. Wow, that's a new low for Aki.

I look around the bedroom and Aki raises an eyebrow. I open the closest door and walk out of it, leaving Aki in bed. I went down the hard wooden stairs on my butt (due to the wound), and find the kitchen. Aki was watching from the banister as I open every drawer and cabinet. Suddenly I find the jackpot- a large collection of beer bottles and cans.

"Not my secret stash!"Aki cries, too hazed to walk down the stairs, so down he fell, bleeding on his hands, forehead, and left leg. Aki is a mess.

I ignore him and open a beer box and find 16 cans of it. I open one after another, pouring the drink down the drain. Aki cries and makes these wheezing sounds on the floor, lying on his own blood puddle.

"Aki! Suck it up! Look at you! You're a wreck!" I say with sympathy to the weeping boy. He stops crying, though his face is blood-red. I can't believe this is the same cocky, up-beat, funny, Aki. He has changed so much lately—since when has he been this way?

"Are you a man or a mouse?" I continue, crouching down beside him. He sits up and wipes the blood off of his face.

"I don't really know what I am at this point," Aki replies. He is truly pitiful. I help him stand up and get to the couch. I put wet cloth on his cuts and I leave out the front door. It is like 4 a.m. It's a good thing tomorrow we don't have school, it has been a long night. I'm feeling cruddy, but not as much as Aki.

I go home and fall quickly asleep on the bed. I'll go check on him tomorrow. I promised I'd get him that hundred.

***** Okay, that's the chapter. Sorry it is a little late because the login for wasn't working. Also, apparently, chapter 6 somehow got in instead of the real chapter 11, so I am combining the two chapters. Who knew Aki had a secret addiction? Review responses:**

**ObsidianVioletNightRain****- Well, even if Aki was cheating on Hikari, it wouldn't be called an affair, because Aki and Hikari aren't married. It would just be cheating. **

Now for part two (what was meant to be chapter 12, but I combined them.)

**Pre-word: sorry for not updating all week, but I'm writing a somewhat Bleach-Soul eater cross over which will launch soon, that is one of my many reasons. Okay, I don't own soul eater (or Bleach), and blah, blah, blah.**

Hikari POV

Aki is such an idiot. School is tomorrow, and Valentine's Day is the next day. I'm on my baby blue moped, crutches strapped to my back, and driving with my one good foot, something my mother completely detested about.

Speaking of mom, she has been recovering, having Ai take care of her. I haven't seen her for like a week. I'm such a bad daughter- aren't I?

Aki's house is dark, but I know he's in there. I walk on my crutches up to the front door. It's locked but I know where the spare key is. I lift up a rock near a dying bush that has the words painted on it 'Welcome To My Garden!' and a ceramic frog glued on top of it to find the key.

When I enter the house, I hear heavy metal music coming from upstairs. I can't go up stairs, so I just yell my lungs out, "Get down here, Aki! Stop listening to that heavy metal!"

"It's not heavy metal, it is hard rock!" a voice yells, "and you certainly can't make me!"

I can't wait until I can get close enough to him without him noticing so that I could strangle the living daylights out of that boy. Sorry, even I have dark thoughts….

I sigh and plop down onto the sofa. The T.V. remote is on the marble coffee table, so I reach over to get it.

In mid-reach, Aki calls to me from the top of the stair banister. "What are you doing in my house? And why do you have to run around in those pointless crutches all day? It's been like two weeks! The wounds should be healed already, right? Don't they have like a special potion or something to heal it faster?"

I know, I know… I was supposed to have had the bandages off last Thursday, but my mom convinced the doctor it wasn't healed yet. I feel fine, and I can walk without limping without any crutches. The doctors did use this healing remedy, so it should be fine now. I'm officially getting free of this get up two days from now, AKA the day of Love.

"Soul Resonance, dear. I promised-remember?" I say, basking and stretching to the length of the couch.

"I don't give a crap about it, I told you that already!"

I grab Aki's outstretched arm and order, "Do it, now!" He knows I'm serious.

"Fine," he mumbles, transforming in a flash into a red-black bladed axe. I hold his arm- now handle, and take him to the backyard without my crutches.

I slice him back and forth, cutting down some tall weeds in his 'garden'.

"Stop fooling around, Hikari!" Aki booms. I stop in my tracks and process this for a second.

"ME? STOP FOOLING AROUND! You're the one that should stop fooling around. Don't you care about me? You aren't just ruining your life, you're ruining mine!" I protest, starting to yell. I realize that the beer remark was a little too deep.

I drop Aki in the grass and run to my moped, picking up my crutches on the way there. Aki transforms and runs after me. I start the engine and let Aki eat my dust.

Hot tears run down my cheeks as I get on the apartment elevator. Why was Aki so mean? Why was I so mean? I was nice to him earlier, wasn't I? I mean, in a way, right? These thoughts float in my head. What is wrong with me? I have to protect and preserve my only weapon, so didn't I do a good thing earlier, but not just now? I unlock the apartment door.

I lay down on my bed, burrowing into the blankets and pillows. I don't want to move from this spot.

"Hikari! Get the heck up! And I thought I was the lazy one!" an out-of-breath voice remarked. It was Aki, at the door, looking in the peephole. It's a good thing the doors are locked.

"I know you are in there! That's true, what you said. I'm sorry. I really am…" Aki continues. I tune him out.

After thirty minutes of begging, the boy leaves, and I get peace and quiet. I am such an idiot for letting him down like that. Ugg!

**Thanks so much for reading this, and so sorry for that mistake of chapters, but enjoy! Reviews, continued:**

**Akira Hidaka****- that's okay (about the computer), and I did see Aki from SID. He has a cool guitar-that's all I'm gonna say.**

**I need more reviews, guys! I'm going to try updating twice a week (this 'chapter 11' counts as two chapters) and make them pretty lengthy. **

**I am going to recommend some stories now:**

**Spectre Hunter****- by SamIAmNot- it is about Maka and Soul's son having to pair up with Death the Kid and someone's daughter, but contains some curse words here and there.**

**Transferring to the Wizard World**- **by LuckyLover12- If you enjoy Harry Potter and Soul Eater, Death the Kid apparently had a witch mother, and gets accepted into Hogwarts.**

**Blind Bella****- by MissCoppersMom- if you enjoy Twilight, this is the 1****st**** book in which Bella is blind, haven't seen any cursing. **

**Sweet Sixteen**-** by xHeyItsMex- Renesmee's finally 16, for the Twilight Fans, this is a good continuation of the series from New Moon.**

**The Last Girl****- by Ialanpoe- Paul (the werewolf) imprints on Bella, for the Twilight Fans, curse words are used quite a bit. **

**Banished****- by Rdyest- hilarious fanfic of Sesame Street, Elmo and Big Bird go on a killing spree. **

**Truth or Dare****-by Rdyest- funny, it's about asking your favorite Bleach characters to do stupid things- such as making Ishida strut around in heels and making Renji dress in a bumble bee costume and buzz around hugging people at random for the entire chapter and giving them pamphlets for the honey festival. **

**That's about it, see ya!**


	12. Occurring Troubles

***Sorry for updating today, I was going to update yesterday but I was extremely busy… This has Crona (male) and Stein in it. Enjoy******

_I've been watching them. I know that they know where that cave is. Now all I have to do is force the information out of their useless bodies. _–Thoughts of Cadden the Witch

Hikari awoke with a start. She could feel it- a witch soul. Could anyone else? Is this for real? It's only 4 a.m. - school starts in 3 hours. Should I go investigate?

She stood up, got dressed in her normal school outfit: a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt with short puffy sleeves, and underneath a long sleeve shirt that was white with vertical black stripes with boot cut wide cuffs, and Hikari left on her moped, leaving her bothersome crutches behind.

"Professors!" She exclaimed as she saw Dr. Stein and Miss Albarn staring into the sky where she had located the soul.

"So you felt it, too. It's remarkable at that young, just like Miss Albarn here, to be able to sense certain souls," the Doctor remarks, puffing out smoke and holding his cigarette.

"Is it Cadden?" Maka wonders, sweat glistening on her forehead, easily noticeable with the street light.

"She's stupid enough not to put on Soul Protect," Dr. Stein comments, "There must be a reasonable explanation for this."

"Should we fight?" The other teacher asks Stein, "I can call Soul if you want."

"At this rate, I don't think it's necessary. She's too high on her broomstick for our fighting styles. Cadden is probably watching us right now. Let's just let her be unless she gets too close," Dr. Stein explains, beginning to walk away from the teacher, but stops to say to Hikari, "Go home for now, I'll see you at the Academy."

The girl nods, but stands next to Mrs. Albarn, while Dr. Stein walks away, letting the silence talk.

"Welcome back, class!" Death the Kid, Hikari and Aki's 1st class instructor, announces, "Our lesson is outside today, to see if you and your partner can perform Soul Resonance."

The children stirred and Hikari and Aki weren't speaking.

Once outside, partners took each other's sides. Hikari whispers, "Sorry, I was off my game yesterday, Aki."

Aki replies, "So was I. Let's just try this thing out…"

The meister nods and grabs the boy's arm. Aki transforms into a spider axe- a red and black, eight pointed, death machine.

"Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!" the pair yells, making Hikari grip the handle harder.

Their bodies, weapon and tech, glow a faint blue as the axe grows larger in size, making a giant 11-curving blade head and extended handle. The class, as well as Mr. Kid, watches from a safe distance in awe. Hikari smiles and places the staff on the ground, observing the grand weapon.

"Hit that tree!" commands the teacher, pointing to a large, sturdy oak bare of its leaves.

With out question, the meister slices the tree, making it fall down- a clean horizontal cut. Aki turns back into a normal axe and Hikari collapses out of breath.

Mr. Kid claps, and the students' claps follow.

"Aki, please assist Hikari to the nurse, and who's next?" Death the Kid wonders.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona, a teacher whines, being pushed in by Dr. Stein.

"Aw, come on! Just try this! This'll be super easy!" The Doctor begs, "It's just a minor injury!"

Crona, former student, is forcibly pushed into the nurse's office, where Hikari and Aki sit on the chairs in the waiting area. Hikari is as pink as Crona's hair, lightheaded, but overwhelmed with confidence and a sense of accomplishment.

"How do I heal a…girl in this condition?" mumbles the teacher, shifting his eyes constantly.

"Don't worry about it, Crona!" Dr. Stein places a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiles at the pair waiting patiently.

"Come sit on the edge of the bed, Hikari," he continues.

Hikari did so and the examination took five minutes for the doctor to find a remedy.

"Take one cup before bed and one tomorrow morning and then you should feel fine," Franken Stein proscribes the icky yellow substance and booms, "CRONA! GET OUT OF THE CORNER!"

Crona had been hiding in the corner where the medicine cabinets were for a while now.

"But I like my corner!" Crona moans, being dragged by the grey-haired man again.

"My corner!" the voice continues down the hall and fades away as Stein drags the pink-haired boy out of sight.

"That was weird…" stated Aki, "Who was that boy?"

"Crona is a former student, he's just trying to find a good job at the academy. He is the biological child of Witch Medusa. He's had a rough past- he had to kill his own mother," Hikari filled him in, "We should ask him if he knows about Cadden."

"Of course he knows about Cadden!" exclaims Aki, "Who doesn't?"

"That's not what I mean"

Hikari and Aki headed their separate ways for the night.

The girl 'drugged up' and went to sleep quickly while Aki stayed up watching TV.

In the morning, Hikari felt fine and went to school. _Crap! I forgot its Valentine's Day! I wouldn't be surprised if Aki forgot, too. I should just act cool._

"Yo!" greets Aki, putting a hand on Hikari's shoulder, causing her to jolt and turn around.

The boy was holding a lonely red rose. The girl blushes as he continues, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Give this Rose to Ai for me, okay?"

"WHAT?" Hikari could not believe this.

"Just kidding, gosh!"

Hikari took the rose, hugged Aki, rolled her eyes, and smelt it.

"Do you feel that?" the meister interrupts.

"What?"

"A witch- she's here."

**Okay, thanks for reading this chapter! There has been the question from my friend's sister that if everyone is grown up (meaning Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, etc.) then how old is Stein since he was an adult earlier? Well, I have no idea. Would you people reading think it's a good idea for Stein to have a son (or daughter) with someone and then I kill Stein off in an epic battle? Also, who should Death the Kid have a daughter with? Liz? Tsubaki? A new character? Anyway, I've started reading the manga, which is pretty much exactly the same as the anime (yay!). And I have exciting news: 80 people have visited my story! Thanks so much, you guys! Here are responses to the latest reviews:**

** Irynik: Thanks. As you have read, Crona is in this chapter! **

** Irynik (again): okay, then in the future I will write 'Black****Star' as one word. Or does it look better like this: Black*Star? **

**I want new reviews! Since the last chapter, I've only had two reviews from the SAME PERSON (no offense, Irynik) !**


	13. Who is it?

**Yield: I don't own Soul Eater. Read until the end for an awesome surprise! Happy Ides of March! Julius Caesar died today a long time ago! **

"Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"A witch-she's here."

"Cadden?"

Hikari took off, leaving through crowds, bumping elbows, and saying 'excuse me'. Aki followed quickly behind her.

"Professor! The witch!" Hikari exclaims once she found Dr. Stein in the crowd.

He was staring into the sky, acting like he didn't hear the girl, but replied just as Aki caught up with the two, "She's up there, alright, but where is the question."

"Sir!" interrupts Miss Albarn, along with her weapon partner, Mr. Evans.

"Yes, I know. She's a little cocky to be so close to the school without soul protect. This is unusual behavior for a witch; her target is the baby of the gods, not the DWMA. Hikari and Aki- report to Death." The Doctor orders (no pun intended).

Hikari nods and escapes to the building, Aki running behind her.

…

"Death!" the miester cries.

The Death Room is quiet, Lord Death only listens to the young girl explain the situation.

"Well, then, I order to evacuate the students and let the professors 'deal' with her." Lord Death concludes.

"Yes Sir!"

An announcement is made over the school-wide intercom, "All students! Please head back to your homes or apartments. If you live alone, consider staying at a friend's house until further noticed. Hikari Hitoru and Aki Kurosaki please report to room 774.

"Why?" Aki asks.

"We'll find out soon enough…"

…

Blair was taking a bath as she usually did whenever Soul and Maka were at The Academy when suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Down in a second!" The purple-eyed woman calls.

About five minutes later, Blair walks down the stairs. She looks out the glass door, but to her dismay, there was no one. She shrugs and turns to go and sit down on the couch. When she turned, a hooded figure was standing in the shadows.

"Oh, hello! Who are you?"

"I suggest you let me do the talking and save your breath, cat!" booms the woman, smiling sharply.

Suddenly, Blair's life went black…

…

"Here it is! Room 774!"

Hikari opens the door and sees every professor- from Sid to Stein, and Ox to Maka. Only two other students were there: Tamishii and Taisho-sei. Tamishii is the son of Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans- his name means 'soul'. Taisho-sei is the daughter of Death the Kid and Liz Thompson- her names means symmetry. Tamishii looks just like his father-except for those deep green eyes. Taisho-sei looks mostly like her father; with those pesky three asymmetrical white stripes and a similar outfit as well. Liz was, as you could guess, aggravated that Kid named her daughter 'symmetry', but then again it was better than all of Liz's own name ideas- so the name stuck. The two were paired together- Tamishii was a scythe like his father, but looked more like Spirit (Maka's Father).

"Why are THEY here?" Tamishii wonders.

"Tamishii and Taisho-sei, you will pair up with Hikari and Aki for this operation- it's too risky to do otherwise. What you have to do is visit every house you can and warn them about Cadden…" Stein starts, but gets cut off.

"SO IT IS CADDEN! KNEW IT!" Tamishii boasts, that's another thing, he is big-headed.

"Anyway, make sure you stay together! Good luck!" The doctor finishes.

The two pairs glare at each other. At first glance, Tamishii and Aki were solemn enemies, while Taisho-sei and Hikari were automatically friends for life.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Aki roars at Tamishii, triggering an ever-lasting argument between the two.

"I AM TAMISHII! WEAPON OF THE BEST MIESTER OF THIS GRADE!"

"YOU STUPID CRAP NUGGET! HIKARI IS THE BEST MIESTER EVER!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-ha!"

The 2 boys argued and the girls chattered, but the females had to cut up the fight. They head out of the room and out to the streets.

"Where do we begin?" Hikari asks into the crisp, stale air. You could feel the danger lurking high above.

"Let's start here, house 402," Taisho-sei suggests.

Aki knocks loudly on the door while Tamishii hollers, "Get the heck out of there! Let me see you! You are surrounded!"

"Tamishii! You didn't have to add that last part, you idiot!" his partner snaps, smacking him round-about on the side of the head.

A young girl with watery eyes opens the door. To her surprise, two tall boys walk right in, causing her to burst to tears.

"Where is your family, peasant?" Tamishii booms, looking around the family room.

"Please, kind sir, slaughter me first! Have mercy and end it quick!" she whimpers.

"No, no, dear! Sorry about these boys here- they aren't tamed," Hikari jokes, but gets serious once more, "We come from the DWMA, we just want to let you know there's a witch running around, so be careful, okay?"

Once they worked things out, Hikari and Taisho-sei have a strong talk with the two wild boys concerning their behavior.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M AWESOME!" Tamishii boasts.

"Will you SHUT UP?" Aki yells, hitting him on the head.

"Why do you people always go for the head?" wonders Tamishii.

"That's the only place that works," Taisho-sei comments.

**Okay: First off, sorry for not updating lately! I am just lazy, WHAT AM I SAYING? I was working and also I was working on another fan fic that will be out tomorrow (March 16) no promises though. It is somewhat like Black Butler (which I have started watching) but I got the idea before I started watching it. And also a Truth or Dare as well. READ ON!**

**Second, thank you all for reading! I have had 102 readers in February alone! I am rewarding you all with this little link: .**com! **It is my fan fiction blog! Enjoy my entries and drawings! It will also include days I will be updating/ sneak peeks of future fics. _Later note (I'm reviewing this on because I can't get the link to my blog to work) the website is: www. elizabell3 .webs. com _**

**Third, sorry for any grammar or tense problems in this. Forgive me! Pictures of Soul+ Maka's kid and Kid+ Liz's kid on my blog (that's sounds so cool!) I couldn't think of anyone to pair up with Kid, so I choose Liz. Also, sorry for the Blair fans, she's going to be messed up by Cadden (I've said too much already…) I couldn't kill her in this chapter because she has 8 souls left from the like first episode of Soul Eater. …sigh….**


	14. What's up with Blair?

**Hello all. Sorry for not updating Hikari and Aki for quite some time… I've honestly lost interest, so I'll either A. wrap it up soon or B. find a way to make it more entertaining….**

**Okay, so: Scene- Hikari and Aki along with their comrades, Tamishii and Taisho, report back to the DWMA, and Lord Death tells them to go to the airport because there is a Kishin-sighting. They do, and acquire an interesting boy named Honward. They send him back to the academy, and he is now the newest student at the academy. (See **_**Honward**_** for more detail in his POV). Now this is continuing from that.**

Third POV

"What was that all about?" Aki, the red-head weapon, wonders.

The weapon-miester pair were walking down the hallway, they had just dropped off the boy named Honward for Lord Death.

"I'm not sure myself…" Hikari sighs. She just wanted to take a nice long hot shower.

"What now?"

"I guess we can go home…"

Meanwhile…

"Let me go! Please!" Blair cries, but the witch only smirks.

"You're a cat that has quite a bit of magical power, right? So you have 9 lives? That's useful…" Cadden stares hungrily at the captive.

"Indeed I do…" the cat starts, but that last statement made her have an idea that just might work…

"HALLOWEEN CANNON!" She yells, but nothing happens. What was going on?

"Stupid animal! Your magic won't work with these enchanted ropes!"

That caused Blair to feel utterly defeated. She looked up to see the witch laughing evilly, while pulling out a shot with a clear liquid from inside from her coat pocket.

"What is that? Tell me!"

"Oh, nothing dear- you aren't afraid of needles, though, are you? I have pills if you'd rather…"

"Shut up! I swear, Maka and Soul will be home any second- and they'll-they'll kill you!" She threatens.

"Now, now- I'm sure they won't miss you!" Cadden chuckles and thrusts forward with the needle in hand. Blair flinches as the needle plunges into her left arm. As the syrup enters into her body, she screams.

As soon as Blair calms down, she looks up at the witch with red glaring eyes.

"Perfect. You're now under my spell. Be a dear and go to the DWMA, and to any means necessary, get some information out of that hag of a headmaster," Cadden commands. This'll be easier than she originally thought.

Back to Hikari and Aki….

The two were strutting down the street to get back to their homes when they saw a somewhat distorted Blair walking down the street stiffly.

"What's her problem?" Aki asks, pointing to the woman.

"We should probably follow her…" Hikari suggests.

"Ugh, fine."

So the two secretly stalked Blair to her destination, which would be all the way back to the academy.

"What are we doing back here?"

"Hush, Aki!"

The cat continued to walk up the stairs, and Aki and Hikari duck behind the random shrubbery to avoid being seen.

Down the hallways, up the steps, Blair made her way to the Death room.

"Why hello Blair… what are you doing here?" Lord Death asks, totally oblivious to the fact she was possessed.

Suddenly, without warning, Blair runs forward and grips the shinigami by the throat. This startled the Death God, and he smacked her on the head, causing Blair to fall back onto the ground, making her slightly bleed at the scalp. With that blow, Blair was knocked back to her senses. The witch's magic was still in her body, however.

"Blair! What's up with you?" Lord Death yells, much to Blair's dismay. She was frankly confused.

"How'd I get here?" She questions, looking up at the headmaster.

"Oh, I see… you were possessed, weren't you? I bet Cadden did this to you! Where is she! Tell me!"

"Well… I was at home… and she came in and tied me up! That's about it…." Blair put her index finger on her lip while thinking.

"I need to get some teams to get down there! Fast!"

Just then, Hikari and Aki peeked their heads in…

"What are you doing here?" Blair asks.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Aki exclaims, earning a small hit to the arm by Hikari in annoyance.

"Hikari and Aki! Grab Kid, BlackStar, and Maka, along with their weapons, and get rid of that witch!"

**```` Okay, so this was supposed to up at the beginning of June, but my computer's battery died. That's obviously fixed now… um, anyway, I also went on vacation at the end of June so yeah… So sorry for the slow update. As far as I know, I'll finish it off in the next chapter, but if you really want me to continue, tell me in personal messaging, reviews, or something…. Thanks for reading so far! I really love you all! ^_^ -PeacE!**


End file.
